


The Back Of The Tour Bus

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: BDSM, Bandon - Freeform, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cane, D/s, F/M, Freeform, Gags, Gangbang sort of, Jimmy is still alive, Kink, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: Hazel had only been dating Johnny for seven months. They were open about their sex lives and often screwed other people, but Johnny has never shared his new, extremely submissive girlfriend with his bandmates before. Except for Syn, but he somehow always managed to be involved in everyone's sex lives. Until now.Smut, smut, and more smut!





	The Back Of The Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my new story! It's a one-shot to tie you kinky bastards over until I post my new story.   
> Last exam on Thursday then 5 weeks off so you have that to look forward to.   
> Until then, enjoy this!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> K xx

Hazel wasn't really sure how she ended up in this situation, these sorts of things just didn't happen in real life. But there she was, tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and on her knees in the back lounge of Avenged Sevenfold's tour bus. The shirt she had on over her lingerie was Jimmy's, at least she thought it was based on the way it smelled. She'd already been blindfolded when Brian had slipped it on over her head, crouching to hold Hazel's hands behind her back and kiss her softly. He pulled back too quickly for her liking and Hazel whimpered, chasing his mouth and feeling the smile.

"Soon kitten, soon."

Brian stood up and let go of Hazel's wrists, brushing his knuckles across her cheek in praise. 

"We're going out for a little bit, Johnny is gonna come tie you up then he'll stay here and keep an eye on you. We're gonna play with you when we get back. It's not too late to change your mind, you can still say no."

Hazel kissed his palm in acknowledgement but didn't speak, pushing into Brian's touch when he ran a hand through her hair.

"Be good while we're gone."

Brian dropped a kiss to the top of Hazel's head and then left, leaving the door to the lounge open so Johnny would be able to hear if she called out before he went in to tie her up. It could have been two minutes or twenty before Johnny came in, Hazel wasn't really sure. She was safe behind the blindfold, arms crossed behind her back and on her knees. The basic submissive pose was one that she could hold for hours if she needed to, letting the quiet noises of Johnny pottering around the bus calm her and lull her down into subspace. 

"How are you knees, pet?"  
"A little sore, but I'm okay Sir."  
"You wanna stand while I tie you up and give your knees a break?"

Hazel bit her lip and nodded, waiting for Johnny to actually give her permission to move before she did it.

"Stand up and turn around, hands by your sides."

Johnny wrapped his hand around Hazel's bicep and helped her stand, holding on when she stumbled because her legs weren't ready to support her. 

"Permission to speak Sir?"  
"What is it sweetheart?"   
"You’re......you're still calling the shots tonight, r…right?"

Hazel shivered when Johnny ran his hand up her leg, kissing her inner thigh softly before securing the cuff there, repeating the process on the other side as well.

"Yes. Just because I'm letting the others play with you doesn't mean that I don't still own you. You're mine, Hazel, and don't you dare forget it."

He growled the last part into Hazel's ear. Fisting a hand in her shoulder length purple blonde hair and pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck, biting and sucking until there was a nice mark left behind. 

"Yes Sir. I won't. I'll be good, I promise."  
"I know you will, pet. You're usually well behaved for me, so I expect you to be for the others too."

Hazel stood still as Johnny secured the cuffs on her wrists as well, biting and licking her lips to get his attention on her mouth. Johnny cupped her cheek with a chuckle, brushing his thumb across her lips.

“On your knees and then I’ll kiss you.”

Hazel was on her knees before Johnny had finished speaking, putting her hands behind her back and submissively dropping her head.

“Eager much?”  
“Always eager for you.”

Johnny smirked and grasped Hazel’s chin, kissing her firmly and thoroughly.

“Gonna gag you now, show them how pretty you look with something in your mouth.”

Hazel smiled and immediately opened her mouth, biting down once the cloth was in her mouth. Johnny tied it behind her head, being as careful as he could not to catch any of her hair in it.

“I have to get something out of my bunk, I’ll be back in just a sec. Keep your hands by your sides and don’t move.”

Johnny doesn’t wait for Hazel to acknowledge what he’s said before he leaves, knowing that His girl will do as she’s told anyway.

“This was Syn’s idea, just so you know. He said they got you excited last time.”

Hazel can’t ask what Johnny is talking about because of the gag, but when she feels the cold touch of steel across her lower back she knows what it is. Johnny clips Hazel’s wrists to the spreader bar behind her back, and then her thighs to another, shorter bar to keep her legs apart but not far enough that she’ll lose her balance.

“Give this a squeeze if you need anything, otherwise we’ll be in soon. Be still and quiet for me until then.”

Johnny placed the small, squeaky rubber ball in Hazel’s hand, kissing her cheek and then leaving her alone in the back lounge again. It was easier for her to drift the second time, safe behind the gag and the blindfold and knowing that when the time came Johnny would look after her. Johnny had never shared her with Jimmy, Matt or Zacky, but Brian was regularly involved in their play sessions. Mostly Brian just observed, giving Johnny ideas and suggestions on things he could do with her. Brian adored Hazel for all the same reasons Johnny did, she was sweet, kind, beautiful, and submissive. Hazel adored him because he tended to be a little rougher with her than Johnny was, and because he was there to comfort her when she needed it, something that Johnny wasn’t very good at. By the time the guys had gotten back, Hazel had already relaxed herself into subspace. She jumped a little when someone ran a hand across her shoulder blades, shivering a little at the gentleness of the touch.

“Relax baby, it’s just me. Wanted to check on you before the others came in. I see Johnny took my advice about the spreader bars, you look so good like this.”

Brian runs his hand down Hazel’s arm and takes her free hand, she squeezes his hand twice – I’m okay, and thank you. He smiles, belatedly realising that she can’t see him and kisses her forehead instead.

“Alright, I’m gonna go get the others. Don’t be scared, Johnny and I will look after you and we set some ground rules. We’ll talk about it when we’re all in here.”

Hazel nods and licks her lips around the gag, Brian softly squeezing her shoulder before he leaves again.

“Not gonna lie, thought you were exaggerating a little when you said how good she looks on her knees. I’m happy to admit that I was wrong. You look so fuckin’ pretty, Hazel.”

Matt.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous, ‘specially with m’shirt on.”

Jimmy.

“Look so good with something in your mouth, Haze.”

Zacky.   
Someone brushes the back of their hand along Hazel’s jaw, gripping her grin and pulling her head up roughly. The roughness giving away that it’s Brian and Hazel sits up a little straighter for him. The others watch on, impressed by how responsive Hazel is just by the simplest of touches.

“Don’t speak until I tell you.”

Hazel nods her acknowledgement and Brian reaches around to untie the gag, pulling it from her mouth and tossing it somewhere out of the way.

“You gonna be a good girl for us, Hazel?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Should we let you see, or leave you blindfolded?”

She bites her lip and takes a deep breath, thinking about her answer before she speaks.

“I…um, that’s up to you, Sir.”  
“Such a good answer, baby. What do you think, Johnny?”

Johnny strokes Hazel’s cheek, catching the hinge of her jaw and shoving his 2 middle fingers in her mouth. She happily starts sucking on them and he smiles at her, wiggling his fingers back a little to make Hazel gag.

“I think we should let her see, but only while she behaves herself.”

Johnny takes his fingers out of Hazel’s mouth and slips his hand under her shirt, pinching her nipple roughly and making her whimper.

“Promise you’ll behave if we let you see?”  
“I promise, Sir.”  
“Okay baby, now close your eyes until I say you can open them.”

Brian unties the blindfold, wincing a little when he catches some of Hazel’s hair in it. He shoves it in his pocket once it’s undone, running a hand gently through Hazel’s hair.

“Open your eyes, Hazel.”

Hazel blinked her eyes open slowly, relaxing into the hand in her hair and looking up at Brian. Warm chocolate brown met shimmering ocean green, Brian dropping his hand to softly trace Hazel's jaw. Hazel followed Brian's eyeline down and looked at the other guys in the room. Matt and Zacky sitting on the couch in front of her, Jimmy and Johnny to her left and Brian standing to her right, his hand resting on her shoulder, light but possessive. Matt wasn't wearing a shirt and Hazel smiled at him when he met her eyes, biting her lip and looking at the blushing Zacky next to him.

"Hi Boys."

She said breathily, amused and turned on.  Hazel looked Zacky up and down, making sure he was watching when she winked at him. Brian waited until Hazel was done flirting with Zacky before he started talking, petting Hazel's hair until she was practically purring.

"Ground rules. Nobody hits Haze in the face, no matter how much she begs for it. No marks on her arms, shoulders or face, they're too hard to cover in public. No anal sex today either, again, no matter how much she begs. Johnny, can you think of anything else?"  
"No, not that applies to us anyway. Hazel..."

Johnny waits for Hazel to look at him before continuing.

"...you're not allowed to come until me or Bri say so, and knowing you like I do? I'd advise keeping your attitude in check if you want to enjoy this."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Alright, who wants to go first?"

Nobody volunteers to go first and Hazel turns her full attention and coy smile on Zacky, licking her lips and shuffling forward.

“Hey there Zacky.”  
“Hey Haze, you um…you’re beautiful.”

Giggling, Hazel bites her lip thoughtfully, rolling her shoulders a little.

“You’re cute when you blush.”  
“He is, isn’t he?”

Matt sounds a little predatorial, turned on too, although whether that’s because of her or Zacky, Hazel now isn’t sure. Wanting to see how responsive she is to someone else, Matt tangles a hand in her hair and pulls Hazel’s hand back so he can kiss her throat. Hazel shivers and whimpers, feeling him smile against her neck.

"You really should have taken her shirt off before you tied her up, Johnny.”

Zacky mused, softly running his fingers across Hazel's belly and smiling at her little giggle and pout as she pulled away from him and Matt’s hand in her hair.

"I didn't put it on her in the first place, that was Brian's decision."  
"Actually it was Jimmy's idea, he wanted to try something."

Hazel looked at Jimmy with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"Cm'ere sweetheart."

Biting her lip in both concentration and determination, Hazel began to slowly knee crawl to Jimmy. She couldn't move too fast because of the spreader bar and she shot Brian a look when he seemed like he was going to help. He put his hands up and shook his head, fondly rolling his eyes at her. Once she got to Jimmy's feet Hazel looked up at him through her eyelashes, a move she knew made both Brian, and especially Johnny weak in the knees. Jimmy just smiled, cupping her cheek and running his thumb across her lips. Hazel kept his gaze and licked her lips, catching the tip of his thumb with her tongue. Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise before he was back to smiling again, biting his lip so he didn't moan when Hazel caught his thumb gently with her teeth and started sucking. 

"You gonna suck my dick like that too?"

Hazel nods with Jimmy's thumb still in her mouth and he chuckles, withdrawing his thumb and smirking at her pout. The pout doesn't last once Jimmy grabs his shirt and tears it down the middle, waggling his eyebrows at the others and looking proud of himself. He pushes the ripped shirt off Hazel's shoulders and down her arms to pool at her elbows and admiring the pale blue lingerie underneath. The lace and satin contrasts with Hazel's pale skin, smattered here and there with colour from her tattoos. Jimmy eyes the ornate crucifix tattoo running down Hazel's sternum, focusing on the bottom of it where the initials 'JC' are tattooed.

"You let him brand you?"  
"No, it...it was my idea. Your initials are on me too, everyone's are actually."   
"Really? Where?" 

Hazel looks over her shoulder at Brian, smiling coyly and trying not to giggle. 

"Told you that was the first thing He'd comment on."  
"Yes Baby, you're very clever. Answer the question before I put you over my knee for being a smartass."  
"Is that supposed to be a threat, Bri?"

Johnny smacks her across the back of the head and Hazel scowls at him, it fading quickly to a look of 'oh shit' when she remembers where she is. 

"First and only warning, little girl. Now answer Jimmy's question then keep your mouth shut until Brian and I say otherwise."  
"Y...yes Sir...I...I'm sorry. Um, yours...yours are behind my left ear."

Hazel turns so Jimmy can see the tattoo, and so she can look at Matt. 

"Matt's are...are on my right ankle, Zacky's are on the back of my neck and Bri's are on my left thigh, just above where he likes to leave bite marks." 

Hazel turns back to Jimmy, blushing furiously under the wide smile he's giving her.

"You're adorable. Now, why don't you show me jus' what this pretty mouth can do hmm?"

Jimmy lifts his hips off the couch so he can get his lounge pants down around his thighs, jacking his dick a few times. Hazel smiles and licks her lips, leaning forward and slowly licking Jimmy from root to tip, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She wraps her mouth around the head of his dick and sucks lightly, savouring the taste, musky, heady and distinctly Jimmy. When she starts sinking lower, keeping her eyes on Jimmy as she does. Jimmy swears and drops his hand to Hazel’s head, not pushing or pulling yet, just holding on.

“Fuck, so good…with…fuck…with your mouth.”  
“She’s good at it because she loves it. Bet she’d love it even more if you fucked her face, wouldn’t you baby?”

Unable to talk with her mouth full of Jimmy, Hazel simply moaned at Johnny’s words. The vibration from her moan around Jimmy’s cock had him bucking up and making Hazel gag and he stroked her hair in a silent apology.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Johnny reached down to pull Hazel off Jimmy’s dick by her hair, smirking at her pout and how hard she was trying to pull free to get her mouth back on Jimmy.

“Tell him, Hazel. Tell Jimmy what you want. Nice and loud so everyone can hear you.”

Jimmy raises a questioning and worried eyebrow at Johnny when Hazel looks at him nervously, biting her lip and not seeming like she can get the words out.

“She’s fine, just doesn’t like asking for what she wants. Go on, use your words.”

Hazel pouts and looks over to Brian again but he just smirks.

“That look doesn’t work on me and you know it, either do what you’ve been asked to do or safe word out. Nobody will be mad at you if you choose the latter.”

Licking her lips, Hazel turns back to Jimmy and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“I…I want you to fuck my face.”

Hazel’s voice is barely a whisper and Brian frowns at the back of her head from across the room, crossing it in one stride and resting a hand around her throat.

“I think you were told to say it loud enough for everyone to hear you, Hazel. And don’t forget your manners, I trained you better than that.”

Brian lets her go and sits back down. Jimmy is still smiling at her when Hazel looks at him and she smiles back.

“Please Jimmy, please fuck my face?”  
“Who am I to say no to you when you ask so nicely?”

Jimmy gets his hand back in Hazel’s hair and pulls her mouth back onto his dick, holding her down and pumping his hips. It doesn’t take much before his rhythm stutters and Jimmy grunts loudly and comes down Hazel’s throat. Jimmy tucks himself back into his pants with his free hand, keeping his other tangled in her hair so he can pull her closer and press a soft kiss to her lips.

“So fuckin’ good, baby.”  
“Thank you, Jimmy.”

Hazel bites her lip and then kisses Jimmy softly again, pouting at Johnny when he pulls her away from him.

“Just thinking about what I wanna do with you.”

Hazel shuffles back a little bit so she’s more in the middle of the lounge again, looking at Zacky and running her tongue along her teeth and winking at him. He blushes again and looks away, Johnny noticing and touching Hazel’s cheek with his fingertips.

“Are you being a tease, pet?”  
“Maybe a little. I really wanna get my mouth on Zacky, Sir.”  
“Yeah? You want that too, ZV?”

Zacky nods eagerly, but isn’t able to actually voice what he wants. Matt rests a hand on the back of his neck, whispering something into Zacky’s ear that makes him blush harder.

“How about you blow Zacky, and I’ll warm you up so Matt can fuck you?”  
“Why are you asking me when you know very well that I don’t get a choice?”  
“Zacky, would you mind shutting her up please?”

Hazel squeaks when Johnny picks her up by her forearms and shoves her into Zacky’s crotch, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking up at Zacky through her eyelashes.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here, Zacky. I’d get your pants off myself, but my hands are otherwise occupied.”  
“Use your mouth then.”

Matt just gives Hazel a big, dimpled smile when he issues her with the challenge, and she smiles back, shaking her head at him. Hazel turns back to Zacky with a look of determination and ducks her head, mouthing at his cock through his boxers. She plucks delicately at the waistband with her teeth, startling a little when Johnny kneels between her legs and touches her hip. Zacky lifts his hips to help Hazel and she pulls his boxers down, dropping them to pool at his feet.

“Go on, Zacky, you already know she likes it, fuck her mouth.”  
“Is…is that what you want, Hazel?”  
“Please Zacky.”

Not having to be told twice, Zacky gets both of his hands in Hazel’s hair and pulls her open, willing mouth onto his cock. Zacky’s eyes roll into the back of his head as soon as he’s in Hazel’s mouth and she giggles around her mouthful, being able to feel how she’s affecting the green-eyed man. Johnny ran the knuckles of his middle fingers up the inside of Hazel’s thigh, over the bite mark Brian had left the night before and the _SG_ tattoo. She shivers and tries to flinch away from Johnny’s hand, but he keeps a hold of her hip with his other hand.

“Stay still or I’ll let Matt fuck you raw and trust me, you don’t want that.”  
“Jesus, Hazel. That thing with your tongue. Do…do that again.”

Hazel hums her acknowledgement around her mouthful of Zacky and acquiesces, digging her tongue into his circumcision scar and sucks hard.

“Open your eyes, Zacky.”

Matt says softly in his ear and Zacky shudders, opening his eyes and looking down at Hazel. Her eyes are wet and the moisture gatherings on her eyelashes, making them look longer and darker. Hazel looks up when she hears Zacky squeak and the hand in her hair loosens, to find Matt with his tongue halfway down Zacky’s throat. When Zacky regains his sense his wraps his own hand around his cock, Hazel pulls off and pouts, but Johnny turns it into a moan when he pulls her head back against his shoulder and slips two fingers inside her.

“You’re so wet, Haze, you little whore. You love this, don’t you? Getting passed around and used.”  
“She just likes being the centre of attention, don’t you baby?”

Hazel rolls her head to the side to look at Brian, biting her lip and trying to stay still and not ride Johnny’s fingers like she wants to.

“Ask me nicely for more and I’ll think about it. Might even let you move if you do.”  
“Plea…ease Sir, please. More and…and harder?”  
“I’ll give you more, but if you want it harder you’re gonna have to do that yourself. Like hell I’m going to make it easy for you.”

Zacky and Hazel swear in sync when Johnny slips a third finger inside of her and the look on her face, plus his hand on his cock make Zacky shoot all over his belly and hand. Johnny lets go of Hazel’s hip and tangles his hand in her hair, shoving her face into Zacky’s crotch to clean up his mess. Matt traps Zacky’s hands when he tries to push her away and he whimpers from the oversensitivity. Now that she’s free to move Hazel pushes back against Johnny’s fingers, forcing them deeper inside her and riding them harder.

“Stop her, Johnny. You’re going to make Haze come if you let her keep fucking your fingers like that.”

Hazel rests her head on Zacky’s thigh and rolls her eyes at Matt, rolling her hips against Johnny’s fingers and biting her lip to keep the little noises that give away that she’s close behind her teeth.

“She’s rolling her eyes at you and biting her lip isn’t she?”  
“Oh yeah. Looks kinda desperate too.”

Brian chuckles darkly, looking at Johnny who shrugs, but doesn’t do anything to stop Hazel from trying to get herself off. He’s testing and pushing her at the same time, seeing if Hazel will remember that she needs to ask permission before she gets to come.

“You come without permission and you’re getting the cane, Hazel.”  
“You wouldn’t.”

Hazel uses her forehead to push off from Zacky’s thigh, forcing herself to stay still when she looks over her shoulder at Brian. There’s concentration and determination on Hazel’s face, as well as a little bit of nervousness. She hates the cane more than anything else and Brian knows that, using it as a threat because he knew it was the only thing that’d get her attention.

“You know that I would, baby.”  
“Please don’t. I don’t like it when you use the cane.”  
“Behave yourself and I won’t have to.”

Johnny takes his fingers out of Hazel and shoves them in her mouth and she watches Matt while she sucks them clean, tasting herself. He melts away and goes to sit with Jimmy, Brian taking his place and standing behind Hazel. He lifts Hazel to her feet and kisses her neck, reaching down to unclip the spreader bar from between her legs.

“How do you want her, Shads?”

Brian wraps his hand around Hazel’s neck and she shifts into his touch, sighing softly and resting her head against his shoulder. Hazel tries to get her hands on Brian but because of the spreader bar she can’t, and she huffs impatiently.

“You gotta get Matt off before you get to me, cheeky. Stop that.”

Hazel turns her head to kiss Brian’s neck, winking at Jimmy and then looking at Matt and biting her lip. Brian runs his hands down Hazel’s arms, unclipping her hands from the spreader bar. Hazel keeps her hands clasped behind her back, moving a little to help Brian remove the remnants of Jimmy’s shirt.

“Go get him, tiger.”

Hazel smiles coyly over her shoulder at Brian and then drops to her hands and knees, crawling over to Matt and into his lap.

“Hey there big boy.”  
“Hi There.”

Matt smiles at Hazel and runs a hand softly through her hair and down her neck, admiring the light bruises from Brian’s hand and the love bite Johnny left behind earlier. Hazel huffs impatiently and puts her hands on Matt’s shoulders, tossing her hair over her shoulder and ducking her hair to talk in his ear.

“Come on Matty, play with me.”

Hazel rolls her hips and grinds down against Matt and can feel that he’s hard.

“You should take these off, kinda hard to fuck you with them on.”

Matt hooks his thumbs in Hazel’s panties and she rolls her eyes, standing and shimmying out of them. She gives them to Zacky once she’s taken them off, sitting back in Matt’s lap and winking at him. Matt has shoved his pants down far enough to get his dick out and Hazel licks her lips, shifting her hips a little impatiently.

“You gonna ride my cock like you were riding Johnny’s fingers, Hazel?”  
“Yes, please. I…I want that.”

Pinning her hands behind her back, Matt clips Hazel’s cuffs together and secures them there. She bites her lip as he lines himself up, lifting Hazel a little with his hand on her hip.

“Oh. My. God.”

Hazel’s eyes roll to the back of hear head as she sinks down on Matt’s cock, her mouth falling open.

“Fuck baby, so hot and tight. Jesus.  
“Fuck me, Matty. Please. Just fuckin’…move…please?”  
“Mmm I don’t know, I kinda like you desperate.”

Matt leans closer to Hazel and pulls her tight against his chest, holding her still with his hands on her wrists and breathing against her ear. He mouths at her neck and flexes his hips a little bit, smirking over at shoulder at Brian at the little shudders that ripple through her.

“Ask me again, little girl. Ask me for what you want.”

He growls lowly in her ear and Hazel whimpers, lifting her head from Matt’s shoulder to talk in his ear.

“Please Daddy, please fuck me? Want you to pound me so fuckin’ hard.”  
“You’re gonna regret that.”

Matt sinks his teeth into Hazel’s shoulder as he starts to move, hands moving to her hips to help bounce her on his cock. Hazel practically screams as Matt starts to fuck her hard, fast and deep, doing her level best to meet his thrusts and ride him like he wanted her too. Brian had told her that Matt would like it if she called him ‘Daddy’, knew that it would make him lose it for her.

“Look so fuckin’ hot riding my cock, kitten, like you were fuckin’ made for it. Makin’ Daddy feel so good. You gonna come for me?”  
“Not without asking if she’s allowed she’s not. Not after what happened last time she was a disobedient little brat and came without permission. Tell him, Haze. Tell Matt what I did to you when you forgot your manners last time.”

Hazel doesn’t answer, doesn’t lift her head from Matt’s shoulder to even acknowledge that Brian has given her an order. Johnny raises an eyebrow as Brian leaves the back lounge, watching Hazel and the thin sheen of sweat that’s covering her body from the effort of riding Matt. Shaking his head when Brian comes back with the cane, Johnny watches as Hazel sits bolt upright and practically stills when she feels the wood against her lower back.

“Oh so now you’re gonna pay attention to me?”  
“Please…fuck Matty…please d…don’t Bri, please!”  
“You’re getting a warning shot for ignoring me…don’t stop Shads, she can do two things at once…take a deep breath.”

Biting hard on her lip Hazel closes her eyes, flinching and taking a breath as she feels the cane leave her skin. She swears when the strike lands, then thin cane leaving a red welt on her ass.

“You’re okay, just breathe. Now, are you going to do what I asked or do you need another one?”  
“No! Please no more! I don’t want it again please! Can you…please repeat the question. I didn’t…didn’t hear you the first time.”

Hazel whimpers and looks at Brian, her eyes teary and her face red from how hard Matt is fucking her. Matt has one of his hands holding Hazels, the other between her legs and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Fucking shit…Matt…please.”  
“Please what? Shouldn’t you be asking Johnny and Brian if you can come? That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Hazel drops her head so her hair is covering her face and nods, not stopping her movements on Matt but slowing down. She knows that the boys aren’t going to just let her have it that easy but she feels like she’s been close for hours, was close when Johnny started fucking her with his fingers. The way Matt has her pinned isn’t helping either, he’s so big that he can’t miss her g-spot as he pounds into her and his thumb is giving Hazel just the right about of stimulation to get her off. She tosses her hair over her shoulder so she can look at Johnny, a little whimper-squeak slipping through her lips when Matt shoves her bra out of the way with his chin and sucking her nipple.

“Please Sir, please can I come? I’ve been mostly good, and…been good for Matt, Zacky and Jimmy, haven’t I guys? Please let me come, please? So…so close. Please please please please.”   
“Ask Brian, and if he says yes, you can come.”

When Hazel turns to look at Brian he kisses her, one hand around her throat and one pinching the nipple that Matt isn’t sucking and biting on.

“Please Bri…please can I come? I’ll be so fucking wet and hot for you if you let me come. Want you to let me come so you can fuck me on my knees like I deserve. Please Bri, please?”

Hazel whimpers whispers against Brian’s lips, panting hotly against his mouth. Brian tightens the hand around Hazel’s neck and cuts off her air and she moans brokenly, trying to twitch away from Matt’s hand.

“Come Haze.”

As soon as the words have left Brian’s mouth Hazel is coming with a garbled shout, Matt gripping her hips and thrusting once, twice and then coming himself. The feel of Hazel convulsing wet and hot around him more than enough to set him off. Hazel goes boneless on top of him and Matt leans back heavily against the couch, pulling out and settling Hazel against his chest and rubbing her arms while she comes back to herself from her orgasm. Hazel flinches when Matt runs his fingers between her legs, and swears when Zacky wraps his mouth around them and sucks them clean, tasting her and Matt and then kissing her when Matt pulls his fingers free.

“Jesus Zacky, are you trying to kill me with hotness?”

Hazel bumps her forehead affectionately against the other mans and kisses his nose. She sits up straight and then rolls her shoulders, turning to look at Brian and biting her lip.

“Thank you for letting me come, Bri.”  
“You’re welcome baby, now come over here so I can fuck you like you wanted me to.”

Zacky helps Hazel to stand and she kisses him in appreciation and crosses the lounge to Brian, dropping to her knees and easing herself over so she’s face down in the carpet. Brian hums appreciatively and Hazel tries to stay still as she hears him undo his belt, startling a little when he drops to his knees behind her and runs his hand over the bite on her thigh, tracing the _SG_ and pressing his knuckles up against her.

“Gonna be fuckin’ easy for me aren’t you? You should see yourself Haze, you’re dripping.”  
“Just fuck me already would you? Come on, Brian, like you said I’m wet and ready and fuck!”

Brian buries himself inside Hazel in one thrust to get her to shut up, pulling her back against his chest by her wrists. He grinds his hips in small circles, just teasing, not fucking her properly yet and giving her a chance to adjust.

“Now, while I fuck you on your knees like a fuckin’ dirty whore like you deserves, you’re going to tell Jimmy, Matt and Zacky what happens when you come without permission. Think you can handle that?”

Brian doesn’t give Hazel a chance to answer him, just pulls out almost all the way and slams back into her, setting up a slow but brutal pace and fucking her deep.

“Last…last time I came without permission was a…about a mon…month ago. Johnny…Johnny had been hitting mm…me for nearly an hou…hour and I…I couldn’t stop…stop myse…self. I…I get off on the pain. Brian…Brian tied me up afterwards, blindfolded and gagged me, legs tied apart and hands tied behind…fucking right there, Bri…”  
“Keep talking baby.”

He says in her ear, slowly down again to ease them both back from the edge.

“Um…hands…hands tied behind my back. Stuffed me full…fuck…plug…plug in my ass, dildo inside me, my favourite puppy gag in my mouth and then…then tied a Hitachi vibrating wand to my leg and…and had it pressed up against my clit and…and made me come over and over and over until I begged…begged from him to stop. Then Johnny…Johnny fucked me silly while Brian caned me. Made me c…cry but I…I learned my lesson. Close Bri…close.”  
“Your so fuckin’ wet, puppy, all hot and tight for me, even after Matt fucking you. Not gonna come without permission again in a hurry are you?”  
“N…No Master. Can…can I plea…please come a…a…again for you? Wanna come on…on your cock.”

Brian and Johnny both know that Hazel is way past knowing what’s going on when she starts calling Brian ‘Master’, something she never does unless she’s been overstimulated to the max and is slipping further down into subspace.

“Say my name when you ask me and I’ll think about it.”  
“Master please!”

Brian chuckles darkly in her ear, sucking Hazel’s earlobe and slipping a finger inside her alongside his cock.

“My other name.”  
“Sssssyn, please! Please let me come, Syn.”  
“The sweetest fucking sin you’ll ever get. Come puppy, come for me.”

Hazel goes rigid and actually screams as her second orgasm washes over her, Brian gently easing her back down onto all fours as she shudders through the aftershocks and comes with her. He buries himself deep inside her and collapses half on top of her, propping himself up on the floor with the arm that isn’t around her. Brian slips out of Hazel and slumps against the couch at Jimmy and Johnny’s knees, Johnny bundling Hazel into his arms and onto his lap.

“Zacky can you go and get a bottle of water, the jelly beans, and the blanket from my bunk, please?”  
“Sure thing. Is Hazel okay?”

Johnny smiles down at Hazel and runs a hand through her sweat damp hair, cooing at the little contented noise she makes.

“Yeah, she’s okay. Just needs to be warm, have some sugar and be held.”

Zacky leaves to do as he’s told, Brian tucking himself back into his pants and heaving himself onto the couch next to Matt.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah, fuck that was exhausting. Give her to me, Johnny.”

Once she’s bundled up in the blanket and has had a couple of lollies, Brian runs his hand through Hazel’s hair, holding her tight and waiting for her to come back to herself so he can praise her for being so good for them.


End file.
